Mercenaries/Session 21
20:01 <~abudhabi> Gentlemen. 20:01 -!- Namaphry is now known as Ziggy 20:01 -!- Remmon is now known as Arthur 20:01 <&Arthur> Where? 20:01 <&Ziggy> (Do I need a top hat?) 20:01 -!- maz is now known as natsu 20:03 <~abudhabi> Right... where are the missing ones? 20:06 <~abudhabi> We'll wait the customary time for Liam and maybe Ishmael. 20:11 <~abudhabi> IIRC, you lot were pretty much done with Glisten three weeks ago. 20:11 <~abudhabi> (BRB, gotta get food. 20:15 <&Ziggy> Well, we arrived the day before. Shopping and obtaining cybernetics while the ship recieved maintenance were things to do. 20:16 * Arthur didn't need any more shopping for implants, did want some extra programs. 20:16 <~abudhabi> According to the log, I was ready to FFWD to end of maintenance if you didn't have anything more involved than shopping and cybering to do. 20:17 <&Ziggy> That's accurate. 20:17 -!- Liam Liam@Nightstar-vmbpj6.range86-140.btcentralplus.com has joined #Traveller 20:18 -!- Liam is now known as Nevar 20:18 <~abudhabi> http://pastebin.com/ViBRGDEi 20:21 <&Ziggy> I saved my shopping lists on my sheet! The total cost is 337 KCr, most of which is cybernetics. 20:23 <~abudhabi> Right. So maintenance is done. 20:24 <~abudhabi> You ought to have stuff done by now also. 20:27 * Ziggy also lets the party know, "Seeing as we've arrived in Glisten, now seems like a good time to explain that I'm actually from the Reidain Subsector." 20:28 <&Arthur> Righto. So I want 6 R1 expert programs, 2 R2s and maybe 12 science skills... 20:30 <&Arthur> Righto. Nevar, I'm withdrawing 205,000 credits from the trade fund to afford my cybernetics. 20:30 * Nevar will deduct that from the fund 20:31 <&Arthur> "So the other side of Darrian space. Interesting." 20:32 <&Ziggy> "It was a Darrian colony before the Third Frontier War. It was an unaligned Aslan colony, last I heard." 20:37 <&Arthur> "That explains why the files on your life here on Glisten were so limited." 20:38 <~abudhabi> Near barely listens, flipping through a women's magazine. 20:38 * Arthur has a starmap in his hands and is plotting routes. 20:39 <&Ziggy> "Yes. That's my brother's name in the file, not my father's. It certainly doesn't descibe Near's grandmother, either." 20:39 * Ziggy makes her updated resumé available. https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/22129690/Zegeh%27s%20Work%20History.txt 20:43 <&Arthur> "That's... An impressive history." 20:44 <&Ziggy> "Hmm. Depending on what you're looking for." 20:45 <&Arthur> "Now I'd better make sure Nev knows where we're headed or he's going to complain again." 20:47 * Arthur sends Nev a message, informing him that we're headed out to Egypt, then Dallia. Route from there is undetermined, we're trying to back track those psionic smugglers. 20:48 * Nevar confirms 20:48 -!- Nevar is now known as Nev 20:49 < Nev> @any idea what we're going up against if we find these people we're looking for?@ 20:51 <~abudhabi> (They've got a Size 1 starship on planetary UPP scale! With a spinal cannon!) 20:51 <&Arthur> @What, the people who built a replicant of a human and spread psionic institutions throughout a subsector? I figure we're likely to run into some extremely high tech.@ 20:52 < Nev> @ok... fair enough.@ 20:52 <&Arthur> @I also hope we can get a decently supported location without having to actually encounter them. That way we can bring a nice big fleet to support us.@ 20:53 < Nev> @Yep, me too - want me to recall the crew so we can get on with it?@ 20:53 <&Arthur> @Is Natsu not aboard already?@ 20:54 < Nev> @I think he's still out drinking - unless he snuck back on board to his pit?@ 20:54 * Arthur checks Natsu's room 20:54 * natsu groans 20:54 <&Arthur> @He's aboard.@ 20:54 <&natsu> "Sup, Cap'n?" 20:55 <&Arthur> "Just checking we weren't about to leave you at Glisten." 20:55 < Nev> @Ok - everyone's accounted for then?@ 20:55 * Arthur checks on Ishmael too 20:55 <~abudhabi> Ishmael is napping in his hammock. 20:55 * natsu grunts and rolls over to get a few more minutes of sleep, before he has to do something 20:55 <&Ziggy> @I checked with my corporation. They've got about everything except the cyborg brain technology, which really is the key piece of the puzzle, isn't it?@ 20:56 < Nev> ((take it Nyer is also accounted for)) 20:56 <&Arthur> @Yup. Everything else is hard, the brain's impossible with our tech.@ 20:56 < Nev> @Right, Ill take us up and you can plot the course when we're ready to jump@ 20:56 * Nev takes off and heads to the jump limit 20:57 * Arthur does difficult maths 20:58 <&Arthur> !2d6+2+2+4-3: Astrogate! 20:58 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "Astrogate!": (4+4)+2+2+4-3. Total: 13. 20:58 <~abudhabi> (Henceforth, we will be skipping routine tests of Astrogation, at least, outside of strict time constraints.) 20:58 <~abudhabi> (It's just not necessary to roll it.) 20:59 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+3: This is what I remember Ish engineering 20:59 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "This is what I remember Ish engineering": (4+6)+3. Total: 13. 20:59 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+5 20:59 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+5": (1+6)+5. Total: 12. 21:00 * natsu learns Explosives 1 21:01 <~abudhabi> One week later, welcome to the Egypt system! Good starport, mediocre technology, insidious atmosphere! 21:01 <~abudhabi> (Not to mention fluid hydrographics and military rule.) 21:03 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Ship names are: Claw of Xoashoopu and the Procyon IV. 21:03 <~abudhabi> Are you staying long in this wonderland, or just stopping by to refuel? 21:03 <&Arthur> "Right, let's put us down at the starport so I can check on those ships." 21:03 <&Arthur> (Refueling and checking to see if those ship did indeed come through here) 21:04 < Nev> "got it, taking her down" 21:04 <~abudhabi> Soc + Admin OR Int/Soc + Deception to access starship traffic logs. 21:04 < Nev> "who do you want to check where - anyone know much about this place?" 21:04 <~abudhabi> Near: "According to the TAS catalogue, it sucks." 21:05 <&Arthur> !2d6+3+2: Deception + Int. I got better at this. 21:05 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "Deception + Int. I got better at this.": (3+1)+3+2. Total: 9. 21:05 < Nev> !2d6+1 : Soc Deception 21:05 <+PainBot> Nev rolled "Soc Deception": (4+3)+1. Total: 8. 21:05 <&Ziggy> "Denial is a river, here." 21:05 <~abudhabi> Near: "A river of ammonia." 21:05 < Nev> "Maps says its called repression, not denial" 21:05 <&Arthur> "That's an interesting name for a river..." 21:06 < Nev> "Yep - says a lot about the local culture I feel" 21:06 <~abudhabi> Arthur, Nev: You fast-talk your way past a traffic official and get access to traffic logs. The two ships were here, and came from Mertactor. 21:07 <&Arthur> Righto. Nothing unexpected there. 21:08 * Nev will check to see if there is anythign that would indicate they dropped anything off or did any trading - any kind of customs log etc? 21:08 <~abudhabi> Fuel costs as for refined. 21:08 <~abudhabi> Nev: This information isn't there. 21:09 < Nev> ((anywhere I can find it?)) 21:09 <~abudhabi> Nev: Depends if you want to hack into the traffic control computers. 21:10 < Nev> ((not really - I have no idea how to)) 21:10 <&Ziggy> (We could also just ask the brokers.) 21:10 <&Arthur> (Yup. That would be less illegal) 21:11 <~abudhabi> But more time-consuming. 21:11 <~abudhabi> Timescale 1d6 days. 21:11 * Arthur is satisfied just knowing they did in fact come through here. 21:11 <&Ziggy> (How about I roll Investigation at -2 for a quick survey while we're refuelling?) 21:12 <~abudhabi> Sure. 21:12 <&Ziggy> !2d6+3 21:12 <+PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6+3": (6+1)+3. Total: 10. 21:12 -!- Crossfire Z@Nightstar-r9lk5l.cust.comxnet.dk has joined #Traveller 21:12 -!- mode/#Traveller Crossfire Crossfire by ChanServ 21:13 <~abudhabi> Ziggy: You luck into someone who remembers. They say one of the ships was carrying a few dozen tons of freight. The other one, he doesn't remember. 21:14 <&Ziggy> @One of the ships was bearing freight, if that matters.@ 21:15 <&Arthur> @Fits the expectations at least.@ 21:16 <&Ziggy> (Time to jump again?) 21:16 <~abudhabi> Nev: Deduct fuel costs. 21:16 <&Arthur> (Yes!) 21:17 < Nev> have done (60k) 21:17 < Nev> the ship will take off again 21:18 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+3: Ishmael sleepily pulls the lever 21:18 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Ishmael sleepily pulls the lever": (2+3)+3. Total: 8. 21:18 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6 21:18 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6": (4+3). Total: 7. 21:18 <&Arthur> Next stop, Dallia! 21:19 <~abudhabi> One week later... Dallia, Imperial Client State. Same mediocre tech level, but a rich garden world this time! 21:20 <~abudhabi> Also a good starport. 21:20 <~abudhabi> Only hitch is that you get dumped two days away from it, when you exit jump. 21:20 <&Ziggy> "A good place to live... for Solomani." 21:20 < Nev> "excellent... well once we land I'm going to get our stuff sold" 21:20 <&Arthur> "Bit big for your taste?" 21:20 * Nev plots a course and lands 2 days later 21:21 <~abudhabi> Near: "Looks sort of like Terra. They even say so." 21:21 <~abudhabi> You land. What do here? 21:22 * Arthur checks to see if the Claw of Xoashoopu and the Procyon IV or ships matching their description came through here. 21:23 < Nev> ! 2d6+2+1+4 : Nevar finds a buyer for trade goods 21:23 < Nev> !2d6+2+1+4 : Nevar finds a buyer for trade goods 21:23 <+PainBot> Nev rolled "Nevar finds a buyer for trade goods": (5+2)+2+1+4. Total: 14. 21:24 <~abudhabi> That looks like you found 'em. 21:24 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Same checks. 21:24 <&Arthur> !2d6+3+2: Int+Deception 21:24 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "Int+Deception": (1+6)+3+2. Total: 12. 21:25 <~abudhabi> Arthur bribes an underpaid spaceport officer to go for a coffee break while he browses the shipping logs. Lose 100 Cr. 21:26 <~abudhabi> Arthur: They were totally here and they totally came from Judice. 21:26 <~abudhabi> Errr.. 21:26 <~abudhabi> Wait, no. Wrong planet. 21:28 <~abudhabi> Arthur: No ships by those names appear in the record. However, there's a "Raptor" and "Giro's Lament" which have very similar specifications that came through here at roughly the appropriate time from Noctocol. 21:30 <&Arthur> @Nev, next stop's Elixabeth. From there we'll head to Grote if they were at Elixabeth or to Walston if they weren't.@ 21:30 < Nev> !3d6+3+2 : Selling Cybernetics 21:30 <+PainBot> Nev rolled "Selling Cybernetics": (5+2+5)+3+2. Total: 17. 21:31 <&Arthur> @Ziggy, I've confirmed what I believe to be our suspect ships came through here. Care to give me a hand going around to see if anybody recognises their crew?@ 21:31 * Nev sells all cybernetics for 150% base 21:31 < Nev> !3d6+3+4 : Selling Cybernetics 21:31 <+PainBot> Nev rolled "Selling Cybernetics": (4+6+2)+3+4. Total: 19. 21:31 < Nev> (I mean lux goods) 21:32 <&Ziggy> @Questions and more questions. Of course." 21:32 < Nev> Selling lux goods for 200% 21:32 < Nev> !3d6+3+2 : Selling Advanced Vehicles 21:32 <+PainBot> Nev rolled "Selling Advanced Vehicles": (3+2+4)+3+2. Total: 14. 21:32 <~abudhabi> 1d6 days to do thorough questioning of all the usual suspects. 21:33 < Nev> Selling lux vehicles for 120% base 21:33 <&Arthur> Let's get at it then, Nev's busy brokering anyways. 21:33 <&Ziggy> (Even with a B starport? Huh.) 21:33 <&Arthur> !2d6+4: Investigate + Int. I got better at that! 21:33 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "Investigate + Int. I got better at that!": (6+6)+4. Total: 16. 21:33 <&Ziggy> !2d6+5 21:33 <+PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6+5": (3+3)+5. Total: 11. 21:34 <&Arthur> ((Broker takes 1d6 days base. Higher class starports give a bonus to the check but don't by themselves change the time) 21:34 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6h 21:34 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6h": (6+6-6). Total: 6. 21:35 <&Ziggy> (No, but if the bonus is so high there's more than +7 to find a broker, it's gonna happen anyway. I guess it's only on A starports that he gets to take less time at no penalty.) 21:35 <~abudhabi> Takes y'all 6 days, but Ziggy and Arthur find a ship maintenance worker who remembers the ships from relatively long ago. 21:36 <~abudhabi> "They were coupla like youse," he points at Ziggy, "and a kitty, and one a dem was also very tall but didn't have the pointy ears, right?" 21:37 <&Ziggy> "Hm, Darrians working for Sword Worlders? That's a lark." 21:39 <&Arthur> Does that match with the ship's crew at Glisten? 21:39 <~abudhabi> Arthur: It does. 21:40 <&Arthur> "Thanks for your help sir." 21:41 <&Arthur> @Well, looks we would actually have better odds at Walston wouldn't we?@ 21:41 <&Ziggy> (I guess that means we don't need to get more details because we already have them!) 21:41 <~abudhabi> "Sure thang. Oh, and they said sumthin 'bout fighting doggies somewhere corewards. Dunno where. Was recent. Repaired hull meself." 21:42 <&Ziggy> (There are Vagyr worlds in the Spinward Marches.) 21:43 <~abudhabi> Education check. 21:43 <&Ziggy> ?2d6 21:43 <&Arthur> !2d6+1: Edu! 21:43 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "Edu!": (6+1)+1. Total: 8. 21:43 <&Ziggy> !2d6 21:43 <+PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6": (6+5). Total: 11. 21:43 <~abudhabi> Arthur, Ziggy: There's a tiny Vargr "colony" on Walston. 21:43 <&Arthur> @Definitely Walston. Nev, we're heading to Walston!@ 21:44 < Nev> @Wait.. what? Where the hell is Walston?@ 21:45 <&Arthur> @It's a Jump four from here, coreward and spinward. I've got it marked on the map in the common room.@ 21:45 * Nev checks the maps 21:45 <&Ziggy> @Three parsecs Coreward, one Spinward.@ 21:45 < Nev> @got it... Ok - you sound keen so lets just travel empty, get back and we'll roll out@ 21:46 * Arthur gets back to the ship 21:46 <&Ziggy> @No cargo of Terran kitties and doggies for Walston? I got all worked up.@ 21:47 < Nev> @err.. I'm supposed to buy livestock? Is there good eating on a 'Kitttie'?@ 21:48 <&Arthur> @I think what Nev means is that there's not much profitable to take along.@ 21:48 <&Ziggy> @Understandable.@ 21:48 * Nev is apparently confused by the conversation and so will just take off 21:49 <&Ziggy> (Would have been funny, though. It is a Garden world-Low Population world trip!) 21:52 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+3 21:52 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+3": (5+4)+3. Total: 12. 21:52 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+4 21:52 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+4": (2+1)+4. Total: 7. 21:54 <~abudhabi> Welcome to Walston! Home of a couple hundred humans in charge of a couple thousand Vargr, on a small, tained planet that's aligned with the Imperium. 21:55 <~abudhabi> !roll 1d6/3 21:55 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6/3": (6)/3. Total: 2. 21:55 <~abudhabi> The place also has a scout base, but you exit jump a couple of days from the main world. 21:56 <~abudhabi> ATTN: Your maintenance is due. 21:56 <~abudhabi> Tiny issue: This place doesn't have a shipyard to do maintenance in. 21:57 <&Ziggy> (We probably should have got that done on Dallia, oops!) 21:58 <&Arthur> (Our next stop has a shipyard. We spent a week on the ground so we should be fine until then) 21:58 < Nev> "... we really don't seem to be able to accurately jump at the moment - the sooner we can get maintenance done the better to my mind" 21:59 <&Ziggy> "We're not exactly hot on the trail, are we?" 21:59 <~abudhabi> Near: "They passed here how long ago? A year?" 21:59 <&Arthur> "We're following a trail a year old to its source, so no." 22:02 <~abudhabi> You landing? 22:02 <&Arthur> That's Nev's job 22:02 * Nev lands 22:03 * Arthur heads out to gather information, starting with the starport. 22:03 * Ziggy checks for news reports of around that time involving the spacer's we're chasing in an altercation with the locals. 22:03 <~abudhabi> Arthur: What specifically? 22:04 <&Arthur> Checking to see if our starships passed through here. 22:05 <~abudhabi> Ziggy: You scroll through a few pages of news. This place is rather tiny, and produces little of them. You find an article about piracy, which is about a year old. Says there were some merchants harressed at one of the gas giants. 22:05 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Roll your roll! 22:06 <&Arthur> !2d6+5: Deception + Int! 22:06 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "Deception + Int!": (6+3)+5. Total: 14. 22:06 <&Ziggy> Doesn't give much information about the ships, I suppose? 22:06 <~abudhabi> Ziggy: Nope! 22:07 <&Ziggy> @The combat our tech friend referred to occured by the gas giant.@ 22:08 <&Arthur> @Makes sense. No point picking a fight over the planet where the locals might want to get involved.@ 22:09 <&Ziggy> @They don't seem to like free traders here, much, anyway.@ 22:10 <~abudhabi> Arthur: You simply ask and receive the records, since you're a human, not a filthy furball. No ships like that landed at the spaceport, but there's mention of someone refueling in the wild, and getting attacked by third parties. 22:10 <~abudhabi> Details are unavailable. 22:11 <&Arthur> @Starport records are similarly non-descript. I think we'll have to rely on our techy friend's information on this one.@ 22:11 <&Ziggy> @Looks like our only lead is those pirates. Not a great lead.@ 22:12 < Nev> @I'm not liking the sound of this@ 22:12 <&Arthur> @Well, if they came from Darrian, they would have gone through Flammarion or Debarre.@ 22:14 <&Arthur> @Any guess on which they would have taken or should I just flip a coin?@ 22:15 <&Ziggy> @Flammarion is usually the better choice, but Debarre is a lot more friendly to smugglers.@ 22:15 <&Arthur> @I suppose so. Flammarion's got a lot of Imperial navy floating around, too much risk of random searches.@ 22:16 <&Ziggy> @Debarre also has heavy Jump-1 traffic.@ 22:17 <&Arthur> @Let's check that first then.@ 22:18 < Nev> ((onwards!!! To a maintenance bay!)) 22:18 * Nev will take off and set course once arthur does the maths - and we go to debarre 22:19 <~abudhabi> (This place only sells unrefined, BTW.) 22:19 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+3: Ishmael! 22:19 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Ishmael!": (6+6)+3. Total: 15. 22:19 <&Arthur> (That's okay. We've got refiners) 22:19 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+too much 22:19 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+too much": (2+4)+toomuch. Total: 6. 22:20 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+1 22:20 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+1": (5+3)+1. Total: 9. 22:20 <~abudhabi> !roll 1d6 22:20 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6": (1). Total: 1. 22:20 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6 22:20 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6": (1+4). Total: 5. 22:21 * Ziggy regales the crew with tales of the Debarrean Bear. 22:22 <~abudhabi> Welcome to Debarre! Home to the flourishing democracy of 82 people! Mostly dependents of the local good quality spaceport staff. 22:25 <&Ziggy> We'll investigate to find out if we guessed right! 22:25 <~abudhabi> They can do maintenance for you here. 22:26 <&Arthur> Indeed. Time to check the starport's logs while maintenance is done 22:26 <&Arthur> !2d6+5: Int+deception 22:26 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "Int+deception": (1+2)+5. Total: 8. 22:26 <&Ziggy> !2d6+5: Asking more questions! 22:26 <+PainBot> Ziggy rolled "Asking more questions!": (5+1)+5. Total: 11. 22:27 <~abudhabi> Arthur: You get records that confirm that ships named that were here more than a year ago. 22:28 <&Arthur> @I've confirmed those ships came through here.@ 22:28 <~abudhabi> Ziggy: You confirm Arthur's findings through questioning every single one of the residents who could be reached. 22:28 <&Ziggy> @That's a relief. Does that mean Darrian is our next stop?@ 22:30 <&Arthur> @Unless you have reason to believe they may have originated at Spume, yes.@ 22:31 <&Arthur> @Or Condaria. I suppose we shouldn't rule that place out either.@ 22:31 <&Ziggy> @I doubt they originated at either, but if they went through Spume from Narsil, they must have been vetted thoroughly.@ 22:32 <~abudhabi> Near: @Hey, mom, got a second?@ 22:33 <&Ziggy> @Plenty, what's up?@ 22:33 <~abudhabi> Near: @Darrian U or Mire U?@ 22:35 <&Ziggy> @Ah... I've been meaning to ask you about that. The University of Zlodh is where you want to go if you want to go into journalism, medicine, or any academic field. Mire is best... if you want to join the navy.@ 22:37 <~abudhabi> @Nah, I've had my fill for a while. It's not actually as exciting as I pictured it. I want to try continuing medicine.@ 22:38 * Ziggy covers her comm so she can say, "PHEW," @Ah... the university of Zlodh it is! I'm sure your grandfather would be proud. He doesn't get that very often.@ 22:39 <~abudhabi> @Where does gramps live nowadays?@ 22:40 <&Ziggy> @He's still on Rulzul. Likes to keep to himself, and ignore politics as much as possible.@ 22:42 <~abudhabi> @Right, so when are we hitting Darrian?@ 22:42 <&Arthur> @A week or two from now. We jump after we finish maintenance.@ 22:42 <&Arthur> @Nev, see about any cargo we might carry.@ 22:43 < Nev> @Ok@ 22:46 * Nev will look to ship freight - because work is hard and I don't want to do it 22:50 <~abudhabi> !roll 1d6: Major 22:50 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Major": (6). Total: 6. 22:50 <~abudhabi> !roll 1d6+1: Minor 22:50 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Minor": (2)+1. Total: 3. 22:50 <~abudhabi> !roll 1d6*10,6: Major lots 22:50 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Major lots": (1)*10, (1)*10, (6)*10, (3)*10, (3)*10, (2)*10. Total: 10 10 60 30 30 20. 22:51 <~abudhabi> !roll 1d6*5,3: Minor lots 22:51 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Minor lots": (4)*5, (6)*5, (5)*5. Total: 20 30 25. 22:51 <&Ziggy> (So, which ones actually fit?) 22:51 < Nev> (... none of them) 22:52 * Nev arranges to take 10 tons of cargo (so the 1st one) 22:52 <~abudhabi> That'll be 1800 Cr/ton on delivery. 22:52 < Nev> ((noted)) 22:53 <~abudhabi> !roll 1d6 22:53 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6": (4). Total: 4. 22:53 <~abudhabi> Maintenance takes 4 days. 22:55 < Nev> ((and its paid for now)) 22:55 <&Ziggy> "So, we can guess one of the three worlds on the other side, or try to find out more on Ator." 22:56 <&Ziggy> "They might have used wild refueling there, anyway." 22:57 <&Arthur> "They'll have gone wild refueling at Ator I bet, since they did the same at Walston. Better off just hitting up Darrian." 22:58 <&Ziggy> "Very well." 23:00 * Nev gets us on to darrian then 23:01 * Ziggy wants to try to give Near psionic Awareness training, despite having no testing or training equipment, now that she's probably leaving after the next jump. This probably won't work. 23:01 <~abudhabi> Ziggy: Is Near even tested? 23:01 <&Ziggy> Nope. 23:03 <~abudhabi> That'd takes like 4 months of work. 23:03 <~abudhabi> Well, training, that is. 23:03 <~abudhabi> Testing itself takes two weeks. 23:05 <&Ziggy> Yeah. Ziggy didn't encounter an actual psionic institute until she was 120-something, so if it's not possible to train it directly from the talent she picked up from those mystical monk people, without Near needing to be tested first, I guess that's out! 23:07 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+3 23:07 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+3": (6+2)+3. Total: 11. 23:07 <&Ziggy> We don't have the testing equipment anyway. 23:07 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+3 23:07 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+3": (4+5)+3. Total: 12. 23:08 <~abudhabi> Maintenance done, you jump to Darrian. Welcome to Darrian! Home of the Daryen people! Also home of altogether too many Ancient artifacts, and people crazy enough to try messing with their own Sun. 23:09 <&Ziggy> It used to be. The only ones who survived were the ones who weren't. 23:09 <~abudhabi> (They had relatives to carry one parts of their crazy-genes!) 23:09 <&Ziggy> And lived in an underwater polar city. 23:10 <&Ziggy> Woo, Zlodh! 23:10 <&Arthur> "Well then, welcome to Darrian." 23:10 <~abudhabi> The place is highly populated, and equally heavily picketed. There are dozens of warships in evidence, from gunboats to capital ships. 23:11 <&Ziggy> "I'm impressed. Do I get to be impressed? I'm more Imperial than Darrian, really." 23:13 <~abudhabi> Near: "Do they NEED all those warships?" 23:13 <&Ziggy> "Fairly certain I break enough taboos that they'd consider me less human than Aslan, here. I'll try to keep a secret." 23:13 <&Arthur> "Never know when the Sworld worlders are going to take a poke at this place." 23:13 <~abudhabi> Near: "Do we need wigs to disguise our ears, mom?" 23:15 <&Ziggy> "Here? No, almost everyone's got them. I just need to keep them from finding out how 'undisciplined' I am, what with all the synthetic and transgenic parts." 23:15 <~abudhabi> Near: "I meant, to pretend we're not Darrian." 23:17 <&Ziggy> "We're not exiles, even if your father was. It's our behavior they'll be keeping an eye on, not our biology, though they might object to my lack thereof." 23:18 <~abudhabi> Near: "Okay." 23:19 <&Ziggy> "We can expect some culture shock, but I'm sure we'll get through it." 23:20 * Ziggy is nervous about the cybernetics thing, though. They've got some pretty good scanners here. 23:20 <~abudhabi> (Right-o. I think we'll save landing and stuff for next week.)